1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable multi-purpose storage cases, and specifically to a storage case which accommodates both compact discs and 3.5 inch floppy diskettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art exist which teach several variations of portable storage cases intended to accommodate both compact discs and floppy diskettes. However, none of the prior art disclose a storage case similar to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,893 to Misterka discloses a storage case for multiple compact discs and related printed material. The mechanism in which the compact disc is fastened to the storage case corresponds to the aperture located in the center of a conventional compact disc. The mechanism comprises a plurality of flexible prongs arranged in a circular orientation, wherein the diameter of the circular orientation is approximately equal to the diameter of the circular aperture of a conventional compact disc. When the compact disc is pressed onto the prongs, the prongs contract and occupy the center aperture of the compact disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,677 to Lim discloses a compact disc case wherein the mechanism in which a compact disc is fastened to the storage case corresponds to the aperture located in the center of a conventional compact disc. This mechanism comprises a circular stud with a plurality of incisions which allow the stud to contract, thereby fitting through the aperture of the compact disc when the disc is pressed down on the stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,107 to Long et al. discloses a wallet style compact disc storage unit. The mechanism in which a compact disc is fastened to the storage unit is similar to the mechanism disclosed by Misterka.
The previously mentioned inventions are storage units that are only designed to accommodate compact discs. The present invention can accommodate both compact discs and floppy diskettes. The previously mentioned inventions also have fastening mechanisms which require that a stud or a plurality of prongs are fitted through the center aperture. The center aperture of the compact disc is not utilized for fastening purposes in the present invention.
Accordingly, the principle object of the present invention is to provide a portable storage case which can accommodate both compact discs and 3.5 inch floppy diskettes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable storage case which accommodates compact discs without utilizing the center aperture of the compact discs.